This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Workflows coordinate and invoke a collection of tasks that are to be executed in serial or in parallel. The goal of this project is to develop workflows for the acquisition and processing of glycoproteomics data, using software applications available over the Internet as Web Services. Implementation of these workflows thus requires the development of relevant Web Services, which are being designed for data processing, archival and annotation.